Electrical buses are used in a variety of applications including electric vehicles and computers. An electrical bus is a parallel circuit that is used to connect a plurality of electrical devices together with power sources, such as generators, solar cells, and batteries. Electrical buses may be used in high power applications to deliver power from a power source to the electrical devices. Typically, electrical buses may be used in direct current applications and may have a positive line and a negative line (or ground line).
A problem that may arise in direct current applications is that electrical devices may store electrical power. Consequently, when the electrical bus is disconnected from a power source, the electrical devices continue to energize the electrical bus with the stored electrical power. Thus, a relatively long period of time may be required for the electrical bus to return to a low energy state where the electrical potential between the positive line and the negative line is minimal. Because of this long period of time, repair and maintenance times and costs may be increased dramatically as technicians are forced to wait for the electrical bus to return to a low energy state before beginning repairs.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.